


Following

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [17]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: 100 Words in 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curry on Heyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following

I can just barely remember Ma, dustin' my britches, tellin' me that it weren't no use sayin' I'd just done what Hannibal told me, 'cause that didn't cut no ice with her or the Lord, but when them raiders come and burned the farm it was Hannibal what come and talked me into not just layin' down and dyin'. To tell the truth it's been easier to let him do the thinking, mostly, and we ain't done so bad as I'm complainin'.

Reckon if he told me to jump off'n a cliff I'd do it, leastwise if he went first.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/164395.html>


End file.
